The Visitor from Afar
by Hyper Deathray
Summary: The death of the Moon Spirit had unforeseen consequences, and someone has fallen through the cracks...
1. Prologue

**The Visitor from Afar**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto

**Summary:** The death of the Moon Spirit had unforeseen consequences…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a sight that drew the attention of everyone in the village. Men-not many left now with so many conscripted into the army-stood beside women and children as they all looked into the sky. The moon shined down with an unholy light. Even the elderly were astonished. Normally jaded, they too gawked. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. The full moon shone red with the color of blood, its rays highlighting everything on this clear, cloudless night. All in all, what was happening here was not unusual. Because on that night, in thousands of homes all around the world, millions of people looked up and saw the bloody moon. Events unfolding at the North Pole had brought it forth. But what made this one Earth kingdom village unique was what happened next.

Briefly, the moon's rays returned to their pale light, and the village residents relaxed. But then, the moon itself vanished from the sky, like a blown out candle. At the same time, the ground shook. A terrible sound came from the forest north of the village, as if a hundred trees were felled at once. Fear and hysteria gripped the residents. What was that? Was there a landslide? What happened to the moon? Where did it go?

They didn't have to long to panic. The moon itself soon returned, as beautiful as ever, to its rightful place in the night sky. The village headsman shouted for order, promising that tomorrow they would see what the disturbance from the north had been, but tonight everyone should go back to sleep. He didn't even try to address that business with the moon. No, that was something that hopefully took care of itself. The next morning, he and three other men trekked out into the forest. They walked for an hour through the familiar terrain and were about to climb down a hill when they saw it.

A monster. That was the only way any of them could describe the thing. A serpent so huge, it looked like it could coil itself around their entire village. The thing looked dead enough. Its purple scaled hide was badly burned in places. Its reptilian turquoise eye remained open but motionless. Nonetheless, the men felt nervous as they climbed downhill to get a closer look. That was not an easy task. The trail that normally led downhill was gone, along with a wide swath of foliage that led all the way down to the monster. It looked as if the monster's body slid all the way down the hill, snapping trees out of their roots like twigs.

Only when they finally arrived at the base of the path of destruction did the four men truly appreciate the size of the monster. Its mouth, still half open, could have swallowed any man like a morsel. One of them quickly spotted footprints leading from the serpent's mouth. They carefully followed the footprints as they led to a section of the forest untouched by the destruction, only to reach an unexpected dead end next to a tree. The men, perplexed, searched around the area, trying to find where the trail began again. Yet none of them thought to look up. For at that moment, a pair of eyes from above calmly observed everything they did.

They were as intent as a hawk's eyes, and just as pitiless.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Prince Zuko walked forward with burdened steps. His mind was clouded from his emotions colliding. Hopelessness, rage, and hope. It had begun three years ago, when his own father had banished him from his home, casting him out from his rightful place. He had always kept that turmoil at bay, with intense purpose, purpose that left no time for the introspection that his uncle favored. These days though, he felt like he had no purpose anymore.

He had been so close. Despite having his ship confiscated, despite almost being murdered by Zhao, despite having his prize behind the fortified walls of a city that took an entire fleet to assault, despite everything, he had done it. The Avatar, the Fire Nation's greatest enemy, had been his prisoner because he had overcome those obstacles. And with that triumph was the promise of redemption. But it had all been for nothing. The Avatar had escaped from him, because he could not stop him. Then, Azula, the sister he loathed, had come to him in person just to arrest him. He just knew she was still out there somewhere, hunting him. He wasn't just an outcast from his country. He was a fugitive.

Zuko banished his melancholy thoughts as he neared his destination. The trees in front of him thinned. He stood at the edges of a slight gorge. The drop wasn't long enough to be dangerous to him, but gave him a perfect view of the road ahead. From here, he could spot travelers from afar and be unseen. He had found it a while ago, and used it once. He would see what it would bring him this time. Zuko laid himself flat against the ground and waited.

Constantly watching both sides of the road was tedious work, and as the sun above him shifted, unwanted thoughts nibbled at the edges of his mind again. A miserable failure; that was what Azula had called him as they fought on the deck of her ship. Was it true then? Did his father really reject him so much that there was nothing Zuko could do? Nothing that would restore his honor? Zuko frowned, and banished his thoughts again. There was someone coming from the left. Quickly, he reached behind him and pulled out the mask he wore for occasions like these. Putting it over his face, and seeing through the eyeholes, Zuko became a different person. A while ago, he would never have donned the mask for something as petty as this. It would have been beneath him to do so.

The figure in the distance walked closer at a sedate pace. Zuko tracked the person's progress with avid interest. The figure wore a hooded cloak that concealed all features. Behind the mask, Zuko's eyes narrowed at that. What was this person trying to hide, he asked himself. The figure walked closer and closer, until it disappeared behind the edge of the gorge, right below him. Now, Zuko could hear footfalls beneath him. He held his breath and his body until the footfalls were at their loudest. Then, he suddenly sprung forward and jumped down. Dual swords slid out of their scabbard and into his hands. He landed heavily, swords flashing. But there was no one before him. His eyes darted left and right. His mind tried to find an explanation. There was no way he miscalculated, but there was nothing in front of him.

His right sword flashed as he spun his body around. But the blade met nothing, and he saw why. There, with his knees bent backward and his body sliding beneath his swing was the dark figure. In came the left sword, flashing quickly. It was not quick enough. The stranger's hands pushed off against the ground, and the body flipped over the ground. Again, Zuko's sword met nothing. The stranger landed in a crouch and straightened.

"Who are you?"

The voice was unmistakably male, hard but his words spoken without inflection. Zuko heard no fear, no anger, not even anxiety. His eyes narrowed and his face formed a silent snarl. Zuko sprung forward, covering the distance between them in a single bound. His right sword flashed downward at the man's unprotected body. A solid clang of metal stopped it. The mysterious stranger had drawn a sword of his own. A long, single-edged blade held in the man's right hand, in a reverse grip. For a moment, Zuko could see the vague outlines of his opponent's lower face through the hood. It seemed to match his tone of voice. Then, Zuko's own left sword stabbed forward, right at that face. The stranger suddenly jumped up, somersaulting over Zuko's head. Zuko turned to face him, again with his swords in motion. The stranger's back was turned to him, but he seemed to have no trouble ducking beneath the first swing. Before the second one could land, Zuko grunted in surprise as he sailed through the air. He landed painfully, his body rolled along the ground several times before stopping.

Zuko winced as he tried to breathe. With his right hand, he tried to massage the pain around his chest. His right sword lay on the ground, where he had dropped it. He saw that a space of many paces now separated the two of them, and realized how far he had been kicked away. Zuko painfully sat up, using his remaining sword to help himself up. In front of him, stood the stranger in a casual stance, with his arms at his side and his sword held loosely. A strong breeze made his loose outer garment gently flutter, but whoever was behind the cloak made no move to attack. The two of them stared at each other for a time. Finally, the stranger moved. Zuko tensed and gripped his remaining sword tightly. The stranger walked a few steps over to the spot where Zuko's right sword laid, and moved the tip of his own sword under it. A flicker from him sent the curved blade into the air. It flipped end over end as it flew in an arc toward Zuko. He tried to move away as best as he could, and put up his sword in defense. But the blade sunk into the ground, easily two paces away from Zuko's feet. The stranger began walking away.

As Zuko realized what was happening, all feelings of surprise or pain left him. There was only rage, at this kind of dismissal. He would not accept this. With his teeth gritting behind the mask, Zuko forced himself to stand up.

"Wait! I'm not finished with you!" He shouted as he staggered forward to his right sword and pulled it out of the ground. The stranger had just finished sheathing his own sword. He stopped walking, unarmed, as Zuko advanced on him, first at a trot, but in longer and longer strides as he abandoned all thoughts but killing the stranger. Zuko could feel it, the power that begged to be released from his fists to immolate this man before him. It wasn't the desire for secrecy that made him ignore that power. He rushed forward. The stranger's right hand pulled back on the hood he wore as he turned to face Zuko. At that moment, they locked eyes. Those blood red eyes seemed to stare straight through him. As his mind became lethargic, Zuko could feel his legs give out as he collapsed. Even though his vision grew hazier and hazier, he could see the stranger turning his back on him once again. His mind groggily formed the words, but his mouth could not speak them before his eyes closed.

The cool spring breeze blowing across his face was the next thing Zuko remembered. As lethargy slipped away, he opened his eyes. Zuko found himself resting against a tree. A hand appeared and poured a cup down his mouth. He groggily swallowed and grimaced at the bitter taste. Tea.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, nephew." A friendly and familiar voice called out.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, bewildered. There was his uncle, calmly refilling the teacup he had just drunk from. How long had he been unconscious? "How did…how did you find me?"

"When you didn't return, I went to find you. On the way, I found a nice young man who told me that he met someone who looked like you a while ago, so I just followed the road." His uncle explained patiently, and then offered him the teacup. "More tea? Nothing like tea to shake the sleepiness out of you in the morning, or in this case, the afternoon."

"No, thank you." Zuko was awake now, afternoon or not. He remembered now. He remembered what he had seen and what he had wanted to say. He was just a kid.

"Oh, yes. A fine young man. He seemed to be about your age." His uncle commented affably. Zuko blinked as he realized that he had spoken aloud. "Quite helpful, though not much of a conversationalist. A shame, for good conversation is the key to any successful introduction. Did the two of you talk?"

"We met." Zuko left it at that. He didn't want to say more, though he wondered if his uncle hadn't already figured it all out anyway. Another cool breeze blew across his face. Suddenly, he remembered one important missing detail. The mask. He wasn't wearing it anymore.

"Something wrong?" His uncle inquired. Zuko made sure to drain all emotion from of his face before he answered.

"It's nothing, uncle." He stood up. The pain across his chest had dulled, but it was still there. A reminder. "We should get going."

"Yes, we should." His uncle got up as well. They started walking. "Perhaps we'll meet this person again."

"I hope so."

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes, being a fugitive had its rewards, Iroh mused. It had been a long time since he had the chance to travel like this. To go from town to town, meeting people, seeing the sights. It was certainly a change from the last three years of his life, confined to a ship almost every day. It felt freer. It wasn't enough to balance the bad side of the current situation, but Iroh always tried to look at the positives in life. Staring at his nephew's back, he lamented that he could not seem to impart that outlook.

Zuko, always so insistent, always moving forward, but never taking the time to look around him. Today, he had insisted on taking the reins of their shared ostrich horse, leaving Iroh with either the choice of enjoying the scenery or staring at his nephew's back all day. Zuko had not said a word since, just looking straight ahead and not bothering with anything else. A shame, for there was a sort of stark beauty all around them that inspired Iroh towards song, but in today's heat, he judged it best to conserve his strength. Summer was coming. Though he wondered if he should start singing aloud anyway, just to get a reaction out of Zuko. His nephew had never been one to appreciate the arts, but it was certainly worth a try. Every day Zuko had been like this, withdrawn and distant, without the usual drive that pushed him or even the indignation towards his life as a fugitive. Attempts at conversation did no good. It had been like this every day, ever since the incident.

Zuko himself hadn't been forthcoming with the details. Iroh could guess at what had happened, but he was far from sure. Of course, there was one other person who could fill in the missing pieces, but unfortunately, he had seemed to be just like Zuko as far as conversation was concerned. Iroh was just about to start humming when the ostrich horse nearly stumbled, prompting Iroh to quickly grab his nephew's waist.

"This poor animal seems to be at its limit." Iroh remarked.

"It's all right, uncle. I've got it under control." Zuko replied without looking back. He handled the reins and the ostrich horse righted itself.

"I don't think so. The weight of both of us is too much of a burden for this creature to bear." Iroh dismounted quickly, and started walking alongside. "This way, you will have a far smoother ride."

Zuko kept looking ahead. He replied. "Thank you, uncle."

Iroh frowned. That wasn't his nephew's typical reaction at all. There was no way Zuko in his right mind would have let it pass if someone implied that he was weak. Now, it was like he was barely alive. What happened on that road, on that day, Iroh wondered again.

The two of them continued onwards. Today's travels were relatively uneventful, save for when Zuko's ostrich horse nearly fell when crossing a rickety bridge and when the two of them thought they smelled roasting meat, only to find an abandoned campsite. At last, they came to a town. It looked like a good sized community. The two of them walked down the street until they came to a merchant stall.

Zuko dismounted as Iroh spoke to the merchant. He held out their last two silver pieces. "Could we get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?"

The merchant looked at the paltry coins and replied. "Not enough here for a hot meal. I could get you _two_ bags of feed."

"The offer is appreciated." Iroh thanked him. That was the best they could hope for. They were both hungry and thirsty, but at least their mount wasn't. As the merchant placed two bags of feed on the stall, Iroh noticed that Zuko's attention was focused on two children running around. They seemed to be in the middle of some mock battle. One of them wielded a stick and was bashing it at the other, armed with a pair of drumstick bones. Iroh took the feed bags, one under each arm, and decided to watch the amusing spectacle. The boys laughed as they played. The one holding the stick made a hissing and chirping noise as he battered down his opponent, who at last fell dramatically on the ground, clutching his heart.

"Bravo, what a wonderful display of martial prowess. Wouldn't you agree, nephew?" Iroh remarked, before handing one of the feed bags to Zuko.

The boy with the stick looked up and smiled in return. His eyes lighted up as he saw Zuko's scabbard. "Wow, is that a real sword? Can I touch it?" He grabbed for the pommel, but Zuko was too quick for him. "My name's Lee, by the way."

"Oh, what a coincidence. My nephew's name is also Lee. Introduce yourself, junior." Iroh gave Zuko a hearty backslap, and returned his nephew's scowl with a wide smile. Whatever Zuko wanted to convene, it fell apart as his stomach growled. Lee, the real one, noticed it as well. Clearly still interested in the swords, he tried a different tactic.

"Say, I could take you to my house. Maybe you want some supper before leaving?"

"Well, how can we poor refugees refuse such a generous offer? We would be honored to accept." Iroh answered, smiling broadly. Zuko scowled again. This time, it was Iroh's stomach that growled, though it sounded more like a low roar. The three of them all looked dumbfounded for a second before Iroh sheepishly said, "Lead on, young man."

Lee's home turned out to be a small, but prosperous looking pig farm. As the three of them plus their ostrich horse walked along the pens, all the hybrid pigs started raising a cacophony of noise. Lee turned to Zuko and pointed. "No one can ever sneak up on us."

"Yeah, no kidding." Zuko answered. When they had reached the front porch of the house, Lee took the reins of their horse and led it into the barn opposite the house. A broad-shouldered man stood before them. Iroh guessed him to be Lee's father since their faces looked alike, except for the full beard the man wore.

"You two friends of Lee's?" The man asked.

Iroh greeted him with a bow and answered. "My nephew and I are humble travelers. We were passing through this town when your boy invited us here."

"They said they were refugees." Lee spoke as he walked to his father's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." A slim woman said as she stepped out of the house and joined Lee and his father. She looked at them with sympathy. "The war, it touches everything."

"We would be grateful for anything you offered, though we have nothing to give you in return." Iroh said apologetically.

"It's all right, stranger. You're right Sela, the war does touch everything." The man and the woman shared a look before he continued speaking. "Supper's going to be ready soon. You're welcome to join us."

"But I insist. If there's anything you need help with, the two of us would be gladly help." Iroh believed kindness should always be returned. It was the key to harmony with others. And as for Zuko, Iroh figured his nephew's pride hated the idea of living on other people's charity.

"Well, Gansu could use some help on the barn. Your nephew can help for a while, and then we'll eat." The woman, Sela, offered. Zuko nodded in return.

Iroh watched the three of them; father, mother, and son. He was touched by their generosity and kindness, but more than that, he envied them. A family, built with love, was a creation that spanned generations. His own family was a great deal more complicated. But, thinking of his nephew, following behind him, there was hope.

While Zuko helped Gansu and his son nail roof tiles on the barn, Iroh made some polite conversation with Gansu's wife. Supper was served soon after. Iroh ate heartily and complimented Sela on her cooking, who accepted graciously. Zuko, on the other hand, ate almost mechanically, saying not a word except when common courtesy demanded him to say 'please' or 'thank you'.

"Once again, I thank you for the kindness you have showed us." Iroh said and their hosts graciously served him seconds. "Our road has not been an easy one, but it is good to know that good people can be found."

"We're happy to help. Lee's older brother, Sensu, writes to us. He mentions all the people who've lost everything because of the war." Sela replied. Iroh thought he could hear a slight anxiety in her voice.

"Your brother's a soldier?" Zuko asked Lee. Iroh had noticed a growing rapport between Zuko and Lee. It seemed that the rambunctious boy was pulling his normally sullen nephew out of his isolation.

"That's right. Our son Sensu is off fighting the war." Gansu spoke with pride. "A real soldier, not like those bullies garrisoned here."

"Oh? We did not notice any soldiers in town when we entered." Iroh inquired. Indeed, the fact that the town had seemed devoid of military force was one reason why the two of them had chosen to rest here.

"That's because they're all holed up, scared to come out like gophers." Lee piped in. Clearly, he shared his father's disdain towards the town garrison. "This guy came in a couple of days ago. They tried to take his stuff, but he beat them up. You should have seen him. It was amazing, the way he took them down. And then, he fought that big earthbender guy." Lee picked up one of his chopsticks and started swinging it around excitedly like a sword, while making that same bizarre hissing and chirping noise Iroh had heard before.

"He was about your age." Gansu added, looking at Zuko. Zuko looked down at the dinner table. Iroh watched him cautiously, but his face was obscured. "He left town after that. Those bully soldiers haven't shown their faces in town since then." Zuko said nothing in return and the topic of conversation drifted to other things, but Iroh worried.

The night grew late. Lee's family retired to bed while Iroh and Zuko made their bed in the family's barn. But Iroh did not sleep, and remained awake. At last, he heard what he had expected but hoped would not. The soft rustling of straw, and the slight creak of the barn door opening. Light footfalls trailed off. Iroh knew that it was time to act. He got up and walked to the barn door, and spoke softly. "Leaving already?"

In front of him, Zuko turned, still holding the reins of their ostrich horse. He didn't look particularly surprised. Zuko answered reluctantly. "Uncle…I'm sorry it had to be like this. I…"

"There is no need for an apology. I am not really upset." Iroh replied. "You are not a child, and your future is your own to pursue. I cannot stop you and force you to stay. But I hope that you will at least listen to what I have to say."

Zuko did not answer, but he did not turn away. Iroh continued. "I know recent events have taken their toll on you. By all rights, we should not even be here. But do not lose sight of who you are."

"I know who I am, uncle." Zuko retorted angrily.

"Then why do you chase after a stranger who bested you?" Iroh called out sharply. It was time, he decided. Time to cut to the heart of this. Zuko blinked.

"You knew?"

"I suspected." Iroh reached under his tunic and walked over to Zuko. "I believe this is yours."

Zuko looked down and another face looked up at him, the face of the mask that he had worn on that day. He reached for it, and held it in his hands. "It doesn't matter now. I shouldn't have been using it."

"I am pleased to hear you say that. But that is not really the problem, is it? Nor is it this other young man." Iroh patted Zuko on the shoulder, looking him in the eye. "You have always measured yourself against someone else, whether it is another person, or a reflection of yourself. It is a constant struggle for you to understand who you are. I do not have that answer, but I do know that you will not find it if you leave like this tonight."

Iroh put his hand away and turned back towards the barn. He yawned. "That's all I have to say. It's been a long day and I'm going to get some sleep." He had done all he could. A young man was not a canvas, to have his identity be painted on by others. In the end, it was Zuko who would decide who he was and what he wanted. He hoped Zuko would choose wisely. Iroh rested his body against the straw and closed his eyes. It was some time before he heard footfalls leading into the barn, and the thump as Zuko returned to his makeshift bed. Iroh smiled. He was glad for the company.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun had only risen a few hours ago, but it was already hot as Zuko rode through the street. Like yesterday, Lee was in front, guiding the horse. The kid had insisted on it when Zuko and his uncle had said their goodbyes to Lee's parents. Just then, Lee looked back and smiled at him. Zuko returned it with one of his own. The gesture felt almost foreign to him, like it didn't fit on his scarred face. But for Lee, he gave it a try. He was fond of the boy. During the night, Zuko had heard him creep into the barn to take his swords. After watching Lee massacre a few sunflowers, Zuko had decided to teach the boy the proper way to wield the weapons. It was hard to believe, but Zuko found himself relating to this foreign peasant kid. It was…nice.

"I wish you guys could stay longer." Lee said wistfully.

Walking on foot beside Zuko, Uncle Iroh answered. "As do we, but we must move on." That was certainly true. They couldn't stay in one place too long. It was simply too risky. Though Zuko only wished he knew where they were going. He'd spent the last three years of his life hunting the Avatar, the thought of traveling with no real goal or destination felt alien to him. His uncle continued. "Besides, a little exercise is good for me! Right, junior?"

Uncle laughed merrily at his own joke as he gave Zuko an elbow on the thigh. Zuko returned his uncle's bemused gaze with stony silence. He'd barely shared two words with his uncle since this morning, but uncle didn't press him too hard. Things between them were…difficult. What uncle had said to him last night was still fresh on his mind. His uncle had challenged him. And Zuko didn't know how to answer that. He thought he knew. For a long time, he had imagined himself, his face unblemished, standing at his father's side, the perfect prince, the son his father wanted. Lately though, that vision drifted further and further from his mind, until now he had no answer. That weighed heavily on his mind.

Zuko was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't realize that Lee was saying until his uncle poked him again. "I said, do you think you could show me how to fight with swords again?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again." Zuko mentally grimaced as he spoke. That sounded so ridiculously corny, but it seemed good enough for Lee. He was probably already imagining Zuko's next visit. Only in Zuko's most distant memories had he once been as carefree. The trio of them rounded a corner, and all at once Lee frowned. In front of them, a small group of soldiers in Earth Kingdom uniforms were walking down the street like they owned it. Both groups saw each other. The soldiers approached them.

"Halt, strangers!" One of them in a fancier uniform than the rest shouted out. He looked big and tough. From the lack of shoes, Zuko guessed he was an earthbender. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of out-of-towners?"

"We were just leaving." Uncle Iroh answered.

"Nobody just gets to walk into town and walk out again. You, off the horse." The big man cut Iroh off and pointed to Zuko. Then, he turned to his men "Search their belongings."

"But we have no possessions to speak of." Iroh protested. The soldiers sneered.

"We'll be the judge of that." The big man watched as Zuko dismounted. "That's a nice sword you've got there."

Zuko didn't bother acknowledging that comment. The second he dismounted, he stepped forward, looked the big man in the face and drew his swords. "If you don't let us go, I'll show you just how sharp they are."

The soldiers behind their leader tensed. Zuko didn't care. He had already noticed that one of them had his hand bandaged and another walked with a noticeable limp. And as for their leader, if he was so tough, why wasn't he off fighting the war? For a long time, the two of them glared at each other. Finally, the man answered through gritted teeth. "Get out of here."

The man walked off, his three subordinates scurrying behind, shooting dirty looks at Zuko along the way. Zuko didn't care. Lee stuck his tongue out at the departing soldiers and blew a raspberry. He looked at Zuko with renewed hero worship. "Wow! That was amazing. You didn't even have to beat them up to make them run away."

Zuko remounted his horse without a word. He realized that if this was any other squad of soldiers he might have been more restrained. He knew and didn't care. Iroh decided to bring the whole matter to a close. "Well, let's get going." The three of them continued walking until they reached the outskirts of the town. There, Lee stopped. He could go no further. But Zuko knew something that would cheer him up. He reached into his tunic.

"Here, I want you to have this." He offered the boy a sheathed dagger, the very first blade he had owned, a gift from Uncle Iroh. As he expected, Lee took it eagerly. "Read the inscription."

"Made in Earth Kingdom."

Zuko grimaced. "The other one."

"Never give up without a fight." Lee read aloud. He stared at Zuko, who returned it. Then, Zuko turned away and rode off with Iroh following.

"That was a very nice thing you did, nephew." Iroh remarked. That comment almost made him smile a bit. The two of them moved leisurely until they reached a grove of woods, and since it was noon, decided to break for lunch. Luckily, their hosts yesterday had packed a meal for the two of them. Zuko and his uncle ate in silence. Zuko gulped his meal down without giving it much attention. The silence stretched, until his uncle decided to break it.

"That was a nice town. Good people." Iroh suddenly remarked. Zuko wondered if his uncle was trying to make conversation, or just talking to himself. He didn't reply.

"I wonder what we'll find if we visited again. You can see your friend again, eh?" Iroh said cheerfully. Zuko felt the opposite. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to eat in peace. Zuko stubbornly kept silent.

"Yes, I think that would be nice. Perhaps I should be the one to teach him something next time. I wonder if he will develop a good singing voice." His uncle continued on. Zuko decided then that he really did have to say _something_.

"Uncle, look. I…" He barely started talking before he heard the sudden rustling behind him. Zuko was on his feet in an instant, his body turning around, and his hand on the pommel of his swords. Two soldiers riding ostrich horses faced him, brandishing their polearms. Zuko realized that he recognized the two of them. He heard more rustling behind him, and was none too surprised to find the big earthbender and the last of his subordinates. His uncle had also risen, but stood in a more neutral stance than himself. Zuko glared at the earthbender and shouted out. "What do you want?"

"Mind your mouth, kid. In case you've forgotten, we're the law here." The big man sneered. The four soldiers rode closer until they surrounded Zuko and his uncle in a ring, just a few paces away, the sharp blades of the soldiers' polearms gleaming. Their leader leaned forward. "I forgot to mention a certain, tax, on all visitors staying in the town, enjoying the protection offered by us soldiers. It's time to pay up."

"And if we say no?"

The sneer transformed into a cruel smile. "Then we'll have to arrest you. You'd best not resist." To Zuko, that seemed like exactly what the man wanted. This whole flimsy farce was making him mad. He let his hand rest from the pommel of his sword.

"I heard the other day that you gave some kid trouble and he beat up all of you." Zuko stated calmly. The big earthbender's arrogant demeanor turned to rage. He scowled at Zuko. His face was pretty good at that, Zuko thought. Half of the man's head was shaved clean and he wore a full beard. Both of those things added to the effect. But Zuko wasn't cowed in the slightest. A small smiled tugged at his lips. "It that why none of you would face me when I challenged you before? Is that why you came all the way out here to face me?"

The smile turned into a sneer as he continued taunting. "You're afraid. You're afraid of what would happen if people saw you get beat up a second time. You're not soldiers. You're not even bullies. You're just petty thieves trying to convince yourselves that you're better than you are. Well, I accept your challenge!"

"Zuko…" He heard Uncle Iroh warn him. He knew what his uncle wanted to say. With their combined power, they could easily overcome these scum and escape them. Fighting them would do them no good. Zuko understood that. He understood, and didn't care. Because at that moment, who he was, who he wanted to be, coalesced in his mind.

"No uncle. I will never back away from a challenge." He didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to. In a long time, Zuko found himself speaking with actual conviction. Apparently, that tone got through to his uncle. He didn't raise any more objections. Zuko stood up straighter, knowing that his uncle had decided to back up his decision. He returned his attention to four wary men surrounding them. His hands balled into fists. "One of you at a time, or all of you at once, I don't care."

"Are you going to let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" The leader asked his men. Zuko heard the pounding of hooves. He judged speed and distance without looking, and sidestepped at the right time, neatly avoiding the charging soldier's thrust. His hands quickly reached out and grasped the wooden shaft of the polearm, and he twisted. The rider was thrown out of his saddle as he and his mount passed Zuko, who now held his weapon. To his left, Zuko saw a second rider coming at him. He parried the incoming blow with the blade end of his weapon. Zuko swung with the opposite end while twisting his body. The polearm's wooden shaft smacked the soldier in the back of his head. He collapsed and slid off his mount. Two down.

Zuko made a short hop and landed on the second attacking soldier's horse. The last of the three subordinates seemed to have trouble making up his mind whether to attack. Zuko didn't give him the chance. He reversed his grip on the polearm, holding it over his shoulder like a javelin, and threw it. The butt of the wooden shaft slammed into the soldier's forehead, knocking him off his horse. Zuko hopped down. Three soldiers lay unconscious on the ground while their mounts wandered around aimlessly. He turned to their commander, their eyes locking.

The big man dismounted without a word and took up twin warhammers strapped to his belt. Zuko mirrored him by drawing his swords. Zuko watched as his opponent slammed a hammer into the ground. A rock the size of his head floated upwards before the other hammer smashed into it and launched it forward. Zuko was ready. He waited and sliced outwards with both blades, turning the projectile into rubble. More stones were launched at him, this time, in a salvo of three. His swords flashed once, twice, but the third one slammed into his gut and knocked him back a step. He grunted, and steadied himself. Without firebending to counter the barrage of stones, he had to close the distance. Zuko grimly charged forward.

As before, another salvo of stones flew at him. And as before, he couldn't hit all of them. After another painful impact, he was forced back. That seemed to embolden his opponent. Zuko watched as he took one step forward, and swung his hammer hard at the ground. Another stone flew his way. He hit that one, but another soon followed. It was a slow advance as the earthbender repeated the same pattern, but it was working. Intercepting rocks over and over strained his arms, and forced him back. But Zuko stubbornly stood his ground. He could do it, he thought as rock was broken into pieces by his swords. He believed in himself.

His opponent let out a roar and slammed hard into the ground. "Look out!" Zuko heard the warning from his uncle. He saw the fissure of earth moving rapidly towards him, and the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. He had only a moment to see his uncle's worried face before he crashed back to the ground. Zuko wanted to reassure him. There was no way he would lose. But he couldn't speak. Even thinking was starting to get hard as he lay sprawling on the ground. Zuko tried to get up, and set his will on the task. Painfully, he sat up. What he saw shook him. There, on the ground and unmoving was his uncle. A line of broken earth ending with a jagged rock formation told the whole story. His mind could not accept this. There was no way, no way that his uncle could have been taken by surprise by that clumsy oaf. And then, with chilling clarity, he realized that his uncle had been taken by surprise because of him, because Zuko himself could not defend himself properly and diverted his uncle's attention.

"Still alive, boy? You should stay down, like the old man. He knows his place." The earthbender taunted. Those words cut through Zuko's thoughts like a slap in the face. All his frustrations, all his feelings of guilt or anger were channeled away from himself the moment that man opened his mouth. Zuko roared as he rose from the ground, his swords already flashing. His opponent stood a distance away, but twin blasts of fire closed that distance fast. The man reacted fast, slamming both hammers into the ground. A wall of rock rose up. Just as quickly, it was blasted into smithereens, knocking the man behind it to the ground. Zuko ran to his fallen uncle's side. He sheathed his swords and turned over his uncle's prone form to look at his face. Unwelcome feelings rose up within him again. And just as before, he found an outlet for them.

Zuko stood up and carefully stepped over Iroh's prone body. He advanced forward with balled fists. In front of him, his enemy had recovered and stood up. He saw Zuko coming and readied himself. Both of them fought now with bending. Both of them were injured. However, the look on Zuko's face, his posture, his stance, it was all very clear that this battle was no longer a matter of pride or outrage or any other trivial concern. This was personal. Zuko thought he saw fear on his enemy's face. He saw, and didn't care.

Zuko charged forward, his fists letting flying blasts of fire. Stones flew to intercept them. The resulting explosions sent hot fragments of rock flying. Zuko never stopped. When his enemy decided to erect another wall in his path, he slammed his fiery fist against it with a roar. It shattered, and the man behind it was sent flying. He took a deep breath and advanced forward again, in deliberate strides, with his swords out. At last he stood over his defeated foe. He spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "Give me one reason to let you live."

"You-you're a firebender. Please, I…I didn't know." The man babbled in terror. He flinched from that hard face now standing above him. At that moment, Zuko's amber eyes might as well have been two smoldering coals. "And no one has to know, if…if you let me go. I mean, please, think of the boy!" The man was grasping at straws to save himself, but he saw Zuko's eyes widen just a tiny fraction. He clung to that fraction.

"Oh yes, it won't be good for the boy and his family if anyone found out they harbored the enemy. I mean they…" The man's voice trailed off when he realized how badly he had miscalculated. Before, Zuko's face had been set in a hard scowl. Now, his face animated into a silent snarl of fury.

"You'd threaten a kid and his family just to save your worthless life?" Zuko replied through gritted teeth.

"No, I mean, that's not what I meant at all. I just…please!" The man pleaded desperately. Zuko's eyes, already narrowed in fury, narrowed just a fraction more. He looked at the quivering wreck before him. He saw, and he judged.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

><p>Zuko clutched at the reins. The ostrich horse leisurely walked forward. Zuko didn't care. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't care. There was a lot on his mind right now. A soft moan behind him broke his from his thoughts. He stopped his horse. Behind him, Iroh rested his head against another horse. Zuko stopped that one too. His uncle shook his head groggily, and tried to move. He winced in pain. Zuko was at his side in an instant.<p>

"Careful, uncle. You took a nasty blow." He said gently. Iroh looked at him with uncomprehending eyes.

"Zuko…what, what happened?" He asked as he took notice of their surroundings. They rode along the road, the forest behind them now.

"It was my fault, uncle. I distracted you." Zuko apologized without reservation. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Iroh took a deep breath and shook his head. His eyes looked clearer. He even made one of his small jokes. "At my age, the eyes are the first things to go." He tried to laugh, but ended up wincing again.

"I think we should stop for today. You need rest." Zuko spoke quickly. Iroh looked at him, truly looked at him since he had awoken.

"Yes, that would be nice. But are _you_ all right, Zuko?" Iroh asked him. Zuko realized that something from his thoughts must have showed up on his face. He tried to correct that.

"Yeah, uncle. I'm fine." Zuko willed his face to be a mask. But his perceptive uncle saw right through his façade.

"Zuko…please, talk to me. Tell me what it is." Iroh pleaded softly. Zuko was touched that his uncle could so easily ignore his own injuries for him. He softened his face.

"I will, I promise." Zuko answered, meaning every word. "But not now." He hoped his uncle could accept that for now.

"Alright then, when you're ready. I will be there. Help me off." Zuko was thankful that his uncle didn't pry further. With his help, Iroh dismounted. They looked for a place to camp for the night. He willed his limbs to move. And they did, somewhat. And as he walked, his thoughts returned to what he had done. He had killed a man. He had done it gladly. He had every reason to do it. For a long time, Zuko had just stood there, looking at what he had done. As he calmed down, the full implications of what had happened hit him, and he knew grimly what he had to do next.

He couldn't leave Lee and his family at the mercy of those thugs if they went looking for revenge. He couldn't take that chance. They had seen him together with the boy. They all did. So Zuko had no choice but to end three more lives. The first two had been easy. But the third one…

The third one had decided to wake up at just the wrong time. He had realized with horror at what Zuko was about to do to him and had pleaded for his life. And Zuko had heard him. There had been no fire in his eyes then, no fury to cloud his judgment. His mouth had tasted like bile. The third one had been hard.

But the thing had to be done, he had told himself. It had been his decision to fight them, his decision that had led to four dead men in the woods. A thought came to mind. If he had decided to listen to his uncle instead of cutting him off, where would he be now? Zuko banished that thought. He couldn't take back his decisions, any more than he could take back the strokes of his swords. When he had decided to stay and fight, it had felt right. It still did. He would do his best to live with the consequences. He just had to accept it. The faces of those four nameless men came up again and again. And Zuko endured.

It's all right, he thought. I can take it. It's all right…

**To be Continued**


End file.
